In combustion engines with exhaust gas turbochargers and wastegate, the boost pressure is controlled through the bypass in the exhaust gas duct being opened or closed to varying degrees. The exhaust gas mass flow through the turbine, and hence the turbine power output, varies depending on the position of the wastegate. Depending on the varying turbine power output there is a change in the compressor power output and hence the boost pressure.